


Always Here

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Community: camelot_drabble, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Lancelot is fighting for his life.





	Always Here

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Always Here  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Merlin/Lancelot  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 250  
>  **Summary:** Lancelot is fighting for his life.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt 'I'm here' for camelot_drabble

“Is there nothing else you can do, Gaius?” Merlin glanced down at the very sick man lying on the table.

He shook his head. “I’m afraid I’ve done all I can do, Merlin. It is up to Lancelot and whether he has the strength left to fight.” At the worried look on the young man’s face Gaius added softly, “Lancelot is young and he....”

But Merlin refused to be comforted. “This was meant for me.” Merlin spoke quietly. “If Lancelot hadn’t.....” He voice trembled with emotion. “It should be me lying there. Not him.” _Never him._ “I’m not worth him losing his life.”

Gaius knew it was selfish of him but he couldn’t help but feel grateful that Merlin wasn’t the one lying in front of him fighting for his life. 

“Why would he do...?” Before Merlin could finish his question a hoarse approximation of his name stopped him.

“Merlin?”

He leaned down, grabbed Lancelot’s hand and held it against his own chest. “Shh. Don’t try to speak, I’m here.”

Lancelot grimaced at the feeling of pain shooting through his body as he opened his eyes. “I don’t want to hear you say that again.” He tried to sound stern but he was pretty sure he missed the mark completely. “You are worth everything.” There was more he wanted to say but his eyes began to drift close again. “Don’t leave.” 

“Not ever.” Merlin promised as he squeezed Lancelot’s hand. “I’m here.” He repeated softly. “I will always be here.”


End file.
